blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Wafflepaw
Wafflepaw, Waffles, or just 'Waffle '''is a long-furred, pale brown tom with dark brown dapples on his back and tail, brown eyes, and dark brown ears with white tufts. On the Blog Waffles officially created a user on BlogClan 1 of May, 2017, after browsing around on it under the names Cinnamonpaw and Corianderpaw for about a month. He considers himself active, and his favorite places to be are the Tavern, and the Game Page. His friends from the blog include: * Honeypaw (Honeydrop) :P (Add your name here if you want to :D) Discovering Warriors Waffles was on the school library in 2014 with his best friend, Honeypaw (she doesn't have a page yet) when his friend stumbled upon a book called "Into the Wild", or "Tilbake til Villmarken" as it is called in Norwegian. After reading just the blurb, they were both hooked. She refused to let him ''touch it before she was finished reading it. Waffles and Honeypaw still read warriors, of course, the books that have been translated to Norwegian are: * Into The Wild (Tilbake til Villmarken) * Fire and Ice (Flammer og Is) * Forest of Secrets (Skogens Hemmeligheter) * Rising Storm (Før Stormen) * A Dangerous Path (Farlige Spor) * The Darkest Hour (Mørkets Time) * Midnight (Midnatt) * Moonrise (Måneskinn) * Dawn (Daggry) * Starlight (Stjerneskinn) * Twilight (Skumring) * Sunset (Solnedgang) * The Sight (Tegnet) * Dark River (Mørkets Elv) * Outcast (Utstøtt) * Eclipse (Eklipse) * Long Shadows (Lange Skygger) * Sunrise (Soloppgang) * The Fourth Apprentice (Den Fjerde Lærling) * Fading Echoes (Tapt Ekko) * Night Whispers (Hvisking i Natten) * Sign of the Moon (Månetegnet) * The Forgotten Warrior (Den Glemte Krigeren) * The Last Hope (Et Siste Håp) * Secrets of the Clans (Klanenes Hemmeligheter) ...This may be irrelevant, but who cares? Fan Fiction Waffle almost writes more fan fiction than he reads! Despite this, he doesn't publish much on the blog. He is currently working on two projects by the names Doestar's Decision and Mothwing's Confession. Trailing Stars Due to the fact that he's relatively new, he has not appeared in nor written a chapter. He is in the writer's jar though, and hopes to write a chapter in the future. Thank you! I just have to point out that, even though I am pretty new on BlogClan and wikia, everyone is so kind and welcoming to me! Everyone makes me feel like part of the family, like I've been on here for years on years! Just a big thank you to everyone who have been kind and welcoming! (AKA Everyone) You get a hug! (Waffle gives everyone hugs) Trivia * He is Norwegian. * The only thing he loves more than warriors is chocolate. * He has a beautiful tabby-and-white she-cat named Baui, and if he could give her a warrior name it would be Applefern or Featherpad. * He is an actor, singer and plays the piano. * He was let down by The Last Hope, and thinks Firestar's death was badly written. * His favorite warrior cats are Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Ivypool, Yellowfang, Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, Graystripe and Firestar. * He dislikes Tigerheart. * If he could be in a Clan, it would be RiverClan. * His warrior name will be Waffleheart. * His wikia username is Corianderleaf. * He loooves (with multiple o's) to play The Sims. * His favorite warrior name is Echosong (well technically that's a medicine cat name but who cares) * His favorite animal is alpaca, and at first, he wanted his name to be "Alpacapaw", but changed it to "Wafflepaw". Category:Apprentice Category:Tom